Oranges typically are packed by count. The particular count in a box of oranges will depend upon the size of the orange. In a packing shed the oranges will be separated by size and the individual sizes will then be packed in a half slotted regular container. This is the body of the telescoping container having only bottom closure panels and an open top. The oranges usually will extend above the top of the container body. A second half slotted container lid will then be telescoped over the body and the body and lid will be sealed or otherwise held together.
The boxes hold approximately 38 pounds of oranges and the number of oranges will depend upon their size. Typical counts are 88 to a box or a 125 to a box. The oranges are usually packed by hand and are packed in specific patterns. In an 88 count box there will be four layers, each layer having four rows, the first and third rows having six oranges and the second and fourth rows having five oranges. The rows will alternate in each layer.
Oranges have also been packed or closed by machine. Typical machines are shown in Fuller, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,475,877 granted Nov. 4, 1969; Riddington, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,590,551 granted July 6, 1971; Voullaire, U.S. Pat. No. 3,613,330 granted Oct. 19, 1971; Cramer, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,386,491 granted June 7, 1983; and Certus German Offenlegungsschrift, No. DE 31 43 093 A1.
A machine for closing a telescoping container is shown in Nelson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,010,597 granted Mar. 8, 1977. A machine for assembling telescoping containers is shown in Paxton, U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,798 granted Feb. 3, 1976.